vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie (Middens)
Genie (Middens)= |-|Genie (Gingiva)= |-|Final Genie (Middens)= |-|Final Genie (Gingiva)= Summary Genie is the main antagonist of the indie RPG Maker game series made by John Clowder, making major appearances within Middens and Gingiva. She is a talkative revolver with supernatural abilities. It is later revealed that Genie is actually a parasitic revolver, as her bullets are actually eggs that birth more Genies from the bodies of her victims. Every Genie requires a wielder, so each Genie that is born requires a "host" to carry her around. Believing herself to be karma's disciple, she believes everybody is guilty and must pay for their sins. Under this mindset, she convinces the Time Nomad to give The Rift a bloodbath, and guides him around the setting. She reappears during Gingiva to make a deal with Gingiva and help break her out of her jail cell and assist in killing The Magistrate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely High 3-A | At least 4-B, likely High 3-A Name: Genie Origin: Middens Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Talkative Revolver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can grow arms and legs, her tongue can act as a straw to suck up blood), Size Manipulation (Grew to a much larger size to fight The Nomad), Explosion Manipulation (Via Powder Keg), Durability Augmentation, Its bullets are eggs that birth more Genies from the corpses of her victims, Illusion Creation (Via Gun Metal Gleam), Summoning Negation (Can expell The Nomad's proxies from battle), Healing, Death Manipulation (Via License to Kill), Transformation, Poison Manipulation (Via Lichen), Fire Manipulation (Via Heavy Incendia), Strength Augmentation (Via Agro), Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Can defeat older, more biologically developed versions of Unicorn Larvae, of which a single one can devour a dozen collapsed stars solely for breakfast. A single collapsed star, AKA neutron star, can yield this level of energy. Also defeated the Gene Player, who could touch the "inner membrane" of a black hole without being harmed, even stating that it "felt just like a cats tongue"), likely High Universe level (Can kill opponents who can take hits from Vermis worms, which can bind together the space-time fabric of The Rift with their silk, also defeated the Vermis King, who should naturally be superior to all Vermis worms) | At least Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Far stronger than her original form, in which she was already able to make quick work of characters with feats involving space-time fabric, collapsed stars, and black holes) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with the Time Nomad and dodge light-based attacks from his proxies) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Superhuman 'to an unknown degree via sheer size 'Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely High Universe Class (Can physically trade blows with those who can harm her and take hits from her bullets), higher for Final Genie | At least Solar System Class, likely High Universe Class Durability: At least Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Can survive the recoil of her own bullets and high-concentrated gunpowder explosions) | At least Solar System level, likely High Universe level Stamina: Unknown, likely very high, seemingly never rests until her work is done, which she states is never Range: Melee via growing arms and legs, several meters with bullets Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Should be very high, well versed in vocabulary and analogies, skilled in manipulating and guiding her hosts Weaknesses: Needs a wielder to fire, although this isn't true for the final battle in Gingiva Notable Attacks/Techniques: Savvies (Middens): *'Trigger: '''Genie fires a bullet. *'Heavy Incendia: A powerful burst of fire. Issues Sanguine damage on a single enemy. *'Greater Rift: '''A magical attack that does neutral damage. Judging by its animation, it seems to be darkness-based, but it could also be a form of spacetime manipulation, assuming the name is referring to rifts in space and time. *'Bite: Genie bites a target. *'Agro:' Increases Genie's attack power. *'Lichen:' Inflicts the Lichen state on an opponent, which gradually saps their HP over time. Final Genie's Savvies (Middens): *'Mass Rift: '''A variant of Greater Rift that attacks all targets. *'Reap: An attack that does major damage to the entire enemy party. This ability is almost capable of wiping out The Nomad and all of his proxies with one use. The attack manifests as spinning skulls with dark purple aura being placed over all of the enemies, but what the attack actually does to inflict damage is unknown. *'Exuent: '''Final Genie is capable of expelling The Nomad's summoned proxies from duel, one by one, forcing them to retreat back into him until he calls them back out again. *'Oogle: A glare that unnerves the target. *'Sonar: '''A sound-based attack. *'Heavy Incendia: Same as original Genie's Heavy Incendia, but far stronger. '''Savvies (Gingiva): *'Powder Keg:' A high-powered, concentrated gunpowder blast. In Gingiva, it comes with a much more powerful variant that damages all targets. *'Gun Metal Gleam: '''A flash of light that tricks the eye and creates illusions, making it more difficult for the opponent to hit Genie. *'Daemon Link: Genie links with some healing spirits to heal Genie or one of her allies. *'''License to Kill: Self-Explanatory. *'Death Warrant: '''Inflicts death on the target if the attack hits, but the attack itself is highly inaccurate. *'Bag of Tricks: Genie pulls from a bag, which allows her to use a random move pulled from a plethora of possible moves that are known in the game. '''Key: Genie | Final Genie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guns Category:Gun Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Parasites Category:Blood Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:RPG Maker Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3